


Force Majeure

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 写于英超停摆前夜CP自由心证
Relationships: freie Beweiswürdigung:)
Kudos: 3





	Force Majeure

**如果SKY和BT实在心疼自己天价拍来的转播权，建议采取以下措施：**

OFFICIAL：鉴于英超比赛无限期推迟，拥有转播权的SKY和BT将在相应的比赛时段直播包括但不限于球员在自家院子里（尤其是游泳池里）健身、主教练视频会议研（隔）讨（空）战（对）术（骂）、借电子游戏破不败纪录勇夺三冠王、吃喝玩乐唱歌跳舞敲架子鼓等节目，每期节目开始之前和结束之后都会播放“跟着自己主队球员学洗手”教程，望广大球迷切勿乱跑，避免聚众，窝在自家沙发或者床上准时收看。

切尔西足球俱乐部与阿斯顿维拉足球俱乐部发表联合声明：切尔西主教练兰帕德与维拉助理教练特里复盘比赛、钻研战术、切磋球技或者做其他什么的直播收入将以两家俱乐部共同名义捐赠给某医疗基金会用于传染类疾病的研究。据知情人士透露，切尔西和维拉达成此项合议的关键是谈妥了谁支付喝水哥更多工资。该节目将在原定于切尔西和维拉的比赛日播出，Twitter网友们就这一节目是否可以划分为大众级还是应该定为家长指导级甚至成人级进行了热烈地讨论。

切尔西足球俱乐部与阿森纳足球俱乐部发表联合声明：切尔西体育主管切赫与阿森纳门将莱诺进行扑救练习、出球练习、研究各队点球手习惯的直播收入将以两节俱乐部的名义捐赠给某医疗基金会用于传染类疾病的研究。该节目播出后，YOUTUBE网友纷纷留言盛赞中场休息阶段切赫敲架子鼓、莱诺打电竞的环节引人入胜，精彩纷呈，原本担心双门将组合直播吸引力欠缺的转播商长舒一口气。

切尔西足球俱乐部官方声明：不信谣不传谣。截至目前，切尔西尚未与西汉姆联就两家俱乐部一线队某两位球员合作直播的事项达成任何协议，直播收入分成的分配问题仍在激烈讨论中。根据主教练“在家也不能忘记学习定位球”视频会议讲话精神，切尔西寸土必争毫厘不让，绝不允许同城死敌占一个便士的便宜。希望广大球迷朋友不要胡乱猜测是两家俱乐部的哪两位球员，即使他们刚刚发布了一起吃炸鱼薯条的ins story。

曼联诚邀曼城与切尔西推出“自古红蓝出CP，再一再二也再三”直播，虽然不太清楚节目企划，但被果断拒绝。

曼联特推出穿越时空节目，邀请弗格森线上直播吹风机，虽然官方尚未公布第一位有幸被吹的球员会是谁，但从拉什福德的点赞记录看，相当大的几率是林加德。

利物浦直播阿里松对范戴克极限十连扑，观看直播的球迷纷纷惊呼“别射门了，射我吧！”“别扑球了，扑我吧！”最终阿里松因为范戴克的长腿细腰卷曲的发梢一个恍惚漏入一球。尼德兰国家队官推转发范戴克进球视频，配文：我们的中锋！

利物浦在理论上应该拿到英超冠军的那天直播深夜茶话会，远程连线流浪者主教练利物浦前任队长杰拉德、皇家社会B队主教练利物浦前队员阿隆索，对话利物浦现任队长亨德森、利物浦现队员拉拉纳，畅谈欧冠冠军、联赛冠军、如何踢中场、如何做队长、如何保持伴侣关系新鲜度、如何以恰当方式进行子女教育、你永不独行等热门话题。

拉卡泽特与奥巴梅杨的直播永远以握手开始并且以握手结束，两人或考虑讲这一剪影图案注册为商标，用于与队友贝莱林合作时尚服装品牌。

太阳报透露，马德里某家俱乐部的某位球星在西甲停摆后英超停摆前进入曼彻斯特，其能否参加英超赛事直播，直播收入如何分配，英足总与西足协正在密切商谈；据悉，此次谈判的重要筹码是英超停摆后进入巴塞罗那的某位来自曼彻斯特的球星的直播事宜。比利时国家队和阿根廷国家队分别发表声明，称随意外出系球员个人行为，与备战欧洲杯/美洲杯并无关系。

英格兰国家队转发了曼城两位后卫的直播，热刺两位中场的直播，利物浦两位中场的直播，利物浦两位后卫的直播（并at了苏格兰国家队），曼联中场+前锋的直播等一系列视频。据小道消息称，索斯盖特已经准备插手切尔西与西汉姆的纠纷。

纸上谈兵栏目预告：

第一期：“我的冠军！不，是我的冠军”——克洛普v瓜迪奥拉

第二期：“你的第四！不，是你的第四”——兰帕德v穆里尼奥v阿尔特塔v索尔斯克亚v罗杰斯

第三期：“瓜穆相看两不厌”——穆里尼奥v瓜迪奥拉

第四期：“一日为师，终身踢你I”——阿尔特塔v瓜迪奥拉

第五期：“一日为师，终身踢你II”——穆里尼奥&安切洛蒂 v 兰帕德

第六期（BT和SKY同时拥有苏超转播权，在此推出特别篇）：“英格兰中场永恒之谜”——兰帕德v杰拉德

第七期：“昨天的香槟，今天的默西塞德”——安切洛蒂v克洛普

足总杯决赛日特别节目：请阅读以下六位玩家提供的足球经理2020测评报告，并分析哪位是阿布，哪位是克伦克，哪位是列维，哪位是三德子，哪位是曼苏尔，哪位是约翰-亨利。全部猜对的观众将有机会获得英足总官方定制，前英超著名教练温格签名的保温杯一个。

SKY面临当家主持卡拉格罢工的巨大难题，原因是内维尔居然在英超停摆前前往美国迈阿密参观昔日好友贝克汉姆的球队。英超停摆后，内维尔表示既然是直播，他在美国也完全没有问题，甚至可以拉贝克汉姆出镜。卡拉格称自己同事的这一行为“就像他当年踢球一样不专业！”

另一边，BT体育的范佩西和费迪南德已经在自家客厅里搭好摄像机位，今晚八点准时为您带来本赛季第四轮车魔大战，亚伯拉罕决战拉什福德FIFA2020。

END


End file.
